To Love Somebody
by THXXX11138
Summary: Dipper and Mabel share an intimate moment together in a hospital. Years later, Dipper shares his youngest daughter a little bit of family history on a beautiful spring day. Set in 2032 and then 2041.


**To Love Somebody**

The light din of passing automobiles awoke Dipper Pines from his shallow rest. Rubbing his eyes, he peered around and took note of his surroundings. The smell of Clorox and cleaning supplies filled his nostrils with discomfort. The blinding white walls enhanced the sickening sense of sanitation.

_Not a place for the living._

Beside him laid his confidant in life, the person that had been his other half since birth. Mabel Ariel Pines breathed slowly with shallow, hollowed breaths. Her eyes were dark and exhausted. Her chocolate brown hair that once radiated in rich splendor hues of chestnuts was now gone. The ruddy cheeks from her youth were substituted for pale pasty-yellow skin.

Many IV cords ran into her body while a small computer kept track of her vitals. Surrounding her were many arrangements of flowers and cards from friends and relatives. They all related the same message. _Get well soon. You're the Best. We Love You. You were the Best Teacher I ever had._

On her nightstand were three pictures. One was her first elementary school class when she became an art teacher. She was wearing a plain gray sweatshirt that was plastered in hand-prints of different colors and blots of paint. Surrounding her were over a dozen children with macaroni art in their hands. Another was a photograph of their late Uncle Stan sitting on the hood of his old Cadillac in his prime. His huge arms were crossed against his barrel chest while he wore blue beans and boots. The final picture was of Dipper and Herself on Dipper's beloved black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. The two were wearing identical red flannel button shirts with blue tees reading _Cal Arts_ in yellow block letters. Bellow in small print: Summer 2025.

Dipper picked up the final picture and gazed on. It was the year Mabel became a teacher and two years before Stan passed away. They were visiting their uncle for a weekend in the woods in late July. A month earlier Dipper became a storyboard artist on the _Adventures of Pancake_ with two friends of his, Wardon Pendleton and J Q Guintel. Now they were making shows of their own: _Odyssey Time_ and _Ordinary Program_.

Setting the picture down. Dipper returned his gaze towards his sister. Her breaths remained shallow with a inconsistent pattern. Besides her breathing she did not move.

**Ring….Ring….Ring….Ring….**

Dipper stood up and walked over to the small utilitarian style phone on the other side of the room. Picking up the phone, Dipper directed his eyes to his sister, then toward the wall itself.

In an exhausted tone he responded "Hello?"

"Dipper, how is she?" _Wendy. Thank goodness. Someone I need to talk to._

"Hey Wendy. She is sleeping…right now…"

"…What did the doctors say?"

Sighing Dipper slowly leaned against the wall with one hand. Using the other anchored on his hip, he placed the phone on his shoulder and pressed it against his ear.

"Not good Wendy…the doctors," unaware, Dipper slowly began to light sob into the telephone. "The doctors don't know. It's all over her…and they said it was a matter of…" Dipper stopped himself. He could not bring himself to use that four-letter word.

Concerned about her husband six hundred miles away, Wendy attempted to subdue her emotions while she talked "Dude, you want me to come down. You know Soos and Melody will watch little Stan while I'm gone. It's just a matter of hopping on a plane and going."

Removing the hand from his hip and rubbing one eye. "Wendy, I love you, but, I don't think…I don't…I don't know." Slowly Dipper began to release his emotions over the telephone. Nine months of restrained feeling and thought began to seep. Wendy, beyond concern, only listed to her best friend start to crumble on the other end.

"Dipper...Dipper... listen to me. I'm coming. Give me a few minutes to pack and I'll hop in my car. I'll be down in a few hours.

Chuckling slightly despite the tears "You know that old Chevy of ours won't make it South."

Brightening slightly to hear her future husband's humor return, Wendy responded, "Don't worry, nothing can kill the 67'… Listen, I'll be down tonight. It's eight now, I'll be on the road by ten and down in San Francisco tonight. Deal?"

"Deal… and listen. There's a reason I knew you were the one."

"That what I was thinking too. I love you Dip."

"I love you too Wendy. You don't know how much I do."

"Me too. Listen, Stan is right now on his trike outside and Soos is on the roof. I'll call as soon as I am on the road."

"Deal. Drive safe, okay."

"I will." Pausing for a moment Wendy looked out the widow of the shack. The sun was beating down against the trees. Outside she watched their toddler son with dark brown hair ride around in circles in the Shack's empty parking lot. He seemed like a strange mixture of both Dipper and Wendy's heritage. He inherited Dipper's thick hair and Wendy's freckles, yet also his namesake's prominent nose.

Outside, the parking lot, usually stocked to capacity with buses, station wagons and sedans, were merely ghosts of the recent past. The shack had been closed for over two weeks. Positioning herself against the shack's archaic fridge, Wendy sighed into the phone, "And Dipper, Everything will be okay."

"Okay," his voice cracked slightly. Yet he did not notice. Some things are paramount in comparison to others.

"See ya."

"See you sooner." Dipper slowly raised his hand and placed the head set onto the phone's cradle. The moment the plastic touched a cough echoed in the small room. Dippers eyes darted as his sister was woke up.

"Dipper," Mabel croaked, blindingly trying to grasp something.

Dipper dashed from across the room and landed into his chair. Cautiously he reached over to return Mabels' gesture. Her hands were surprising warm, almost hot to touch.

_The cancer is eating everything up…_

"Mabel, I'm right here."

"Dipper. My Dippinsauce."

_**Cough Cough Cough.**_

Each cough sounded fatigued and shorter before dying off. "Dipper, I don't think there is much left in me."

"Mabel, please don't say that. Please.

"Dipper," placing her other hand on top of her brother's "It okay. It's okay."

"Please Mabel. Don't give up. Don't…"

"Dipper there is nowhere for me to go. Really." Mabel rolled over and peered out the widow. Outside the sun was slowly rolling over the many hills of San Francisco. In the foreground the orange towers of the Golden Gates pieced into the morning sky. Repeating herself, "There is nowhere else to go. Might as well meet the angels."

After hearing her sister's remark, Dipper lowered his head. He slumped and keeled beside the bed crying into the covers.

"Dipper, Stop. Please. Dipper, look up."

Dipper raised his head before a finger pocked his nose

"Boop."

Dipper peered into Mabel's eyes. The fatigue remained, but a sense of peace was etched into her face. Despite her condition, she was relaxed.

"Mason Orion Pines, listen. Just because I'm going doesn't mean you should stop…"

"But Mabel…what…what will I be without you. You were my best friends when I had none. You always supported me. You were the one that told me continue Art school. You were the one that told me to go to the meeting with the Disney people to pitch my show…what would I be without you?"

Mabel placed a hand on both sides of Dippers head and weakly guided his eyes to her own. "Dipper, I was not the one who did those things. You did. I only suggested them," _Cough_ "You were the one who acted. Beside what about Wendy or that little kid of yours, or the other on the way… Dipper, you will be fine."

Mabel looked into his eyes. She could tell he had probably not slept in over two days. His face had dirty shadow of fuzz across his chin, his eyes were dark pools, and his blue T-shirt was soiled.

_God he looks so much like Stan, _She though, despite his current looks. His hair was still wild, but he had gained tremendously in size. He had acquired Stan's huge muscular physique, strong chin and nose. Around his temple, the early signs of premature graying started to streak through the thick locks and the apparent signs of a developing gut protruding from his shirt.

"Dipper, remember when we were twelve? What you told me?" Slowly, Mabel started to methodically rub her brothers hand with a withered thumb. "Growing up is scary. But we would always be together to fight. Well, Dipper this is were you have to go by yourself. I would never ask for anyone else in the world to be with, than with you. Being with you has been the greatest adventure anyone can find. Thank you."

Dipper peered into Mabel eyes. They were worn and fatigue, but the rich twinkle that could melt the heart of the coldest citadel permeated from her face.

"Dipper, do you remember my favorite song?"

"What…?"

"My favorite song silly" _cough_ "The one I sang at your wedding."

"Don't Start Unbelieving?"

"No!." The answer lacked the energy and snap it once had. If she was healthier, Mabel would have jumped into the air and done some sort of strange choreograph piece mid air.

"The one we always listed to on Dad's record player. The yellow album?"

Suddenly the memory jolted into Dipper's weary mind_. The Bee Gees Greatest Hits_. The huge old yellow album with the four Gibb Brothers.

"_To Love Somebody_?"

"Yes that one. Can you sing it to me?"

Dipper gave a questioning expression at his sister.

"Why?"

Because I know you can sing it doofus. I know you can. Remember Graduation night. You stood up and sang a perfect cover of Barry Gibb's _Staying Alive_."

Blushing slightly and placing a wandering hand behind his hand "I don't really remember."

"Come on Dipper." Mabel's tone became serious. "You could always hit higher pitches that me. And no one had to hit you in the privates. For me Dipper?"

Dipper stood up and returned to his seat. Pushing the chair closer to his sister, he placed one hand on top of her own. Mabel weakly smiled and returned the gesture.

_There's a light  
A certain kind of light  
That never shone on me  
I want my life to be lived with you  
Lived with you_

There's a way  
Everybody say  
To do each and every little thing  
But what does it bring  
If I ain't got you, ain't got?

While singing, Dipper shared a psychic moment with his sister.

It was as if the two connected and viewed their greatest memories together. Dipper sat in awe. Tears were beginning to stream down his face as he saw one of his earliest memories with his sister. It was of her pointing out towards the San Pablo Bay when they were crossing the Richmond- Oakland Bridge. Her pigtails were fluttering wildly in the wind as the smiled. "I want to paint the bridge purple."

_Hey, yeah, you don't know what it's like  
Baby, you don't know what it's like  
To love somebody  
To love somebody  
The way I love you  
_

He saw the end of their first summer together with Stan. He saw their first day in High School; he viewed his sister in coveralls as they worked together on Dipper's car. He saw their graduation when Mabel somehow got the freshly rebuilt Impala onto the football field in front of the distinguished audience of Piedmont and began to do doughnuts on the green lawn. He watched himself driving Mabel across the country when they were visiting Stan. He saw the sun setting in the Monument Valley of Utah when the two took Wendy on a camping trip in Utah.

_There's my brain  
I see your face again  
I know my frame of mind  
You ain't got to be so blind  
And I'm blind, so, so, so very blind  
_

He watched Mabel jump up and down in glee when he told her he was going to be a father.

_I'm a man  
Can't you see what I am?  
I live and breathe for you  
But what good does it do  
If I ain't got you, ain't got ?  
_

Dipper saw Mabel holding his baby in her arms and Mabel racing her VW bug down the dirty path towards the Shack for the premiere of Dipper's series, _Relativity Falls_. Finally. He saw her standing next to him. He was wearing a tuxedo with a red ribbon tie and an iconic eyepatch only a handful would recognize. His unruly hair was slicked back and an eight ball cane twirled in his hands. Beside him, Mabel was manning the cash register as another dazed group of tourist began to flock from the museum and into the gift shop.

_Hey, yeah, you don't know what it's like  
Baby, you don't know what it's like  
To love somebody  
To love somebody  
The way I love you  
_  
_Yeah, you don't know what it's like  
Baby, you don't know what it's like  
To love somebody  
To love somebody  
The way I love you  
_

"I love you Dipper."

"I love you Mabel."

Slowly Mabel lowered her head and leaned against her brother. Breathing in, Mabel looked up to Dipper and smiled. Dipper returned the gesture, and kissed her on the forehead.

Slowly she closed her eyes and exhaled.

Dipper sat there for a long time, holding onto his sister's body and smiling. The sun peaked out over the hills and bathed both of them in a fuzzy yellow glare.

**Seven years later…**

The thick sweet smell of the forest seemed to roll though the early spring morning. The clouds were a broad range of pinks and purples as the sun began to rise in the early chill. The night before brought rain, yet now the passing storm seemed to amplify the natural beauty of the forest. The thick trunks of the trees seemed to radiate their natural hues of browns and reds with their brilliant coats of evergreen.

On the road, Dipper Pines rested a big arm out of the window of his Chevy. The light hiss of the tires against the wet road evoked the sense of a nostalgic lullaby with the murmur of the engine.

Beside him was his youngest child. Young Mable Winifred Pines wore blue jeans, little roper boots, and a green carhart jacket. Her fluttering pigtails were thick healthy coils of brown with little red ribbons dancing off the bottoms.

As the young girl watched the scenery roll by, she looked over to her father. "Mr. Mystery" as her friends called him, wore a Black T shirt and blues jeans. On his face were thick black Ray Bans and his feet were clad in Brown engineer boots. His face was a mixture of content and peace as they drove down the road.

Curiosity though brewed in the small child. Leaning over, she poked her father's rounding gut. "Dad? Where are we going?"

Shifting his gaze to his daughter, and giving a sheepish smile "We are going to meet someone."

Raising an eyebrow, her freckled face showed confusion with the ambiguous response. Glancing into the Chevy's back seat, she saw a wild bouquet of flowers.

"Is that who the flowers are for?"

"Maybe. You'll see."

Slowly, the girl pursued her lips, dissatisfied with her father's vague answer and continued to watch the road.

Slowly, Dipper started to turn at the intersection of Highway 618 and River Road. The old Black Chevy pitched slightly in the change of course before stabilizing on the asphalt. Before them stood a huge set of iron gates with the words "GRAVITY FALLS ETERNAL GARDEN" anchored high above the main entrance.

Inside the gates was a cozy looking home. Yet, beside the smoke curling from the chimney, the occupants appeared to be still asleep. A sign hung above the porch, creaking periodically against the early morning breeze. _Valentino and Son Funereal Services_.

"Were here," Dipper announced. Stepping out of the vehicle, Dipper took off his glasses and signed. The old gates were locked with a heavy padlock and chain.

_Come on Robbie, is that the best you can do?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the light bang of the passenger door. Slowly his daughter walked over and hugged his legs. Looking down, he saw her huge hazel eyes peer at the cemetery with a mixture of intimation and curiosity. "Dad, why are we here?"

Picking up his daughter and cradling her in the crook of one of his arm Dipper replied, "I want you to meet someone."

"Who? Mr. Valentino and Mrs. Valentino? Mom told me you use to hate Mr. Robbie."

"Hate? Naw. I see it more of miscommunication and misunderstanding." Placing his daughter of the warm hood, Dipper walked around and cracked the huge trunk open. Rummaging though the space, he found what he was looking for, a huge pair of orange bolt cutters. Smiling at his newfound toy, he closed the deck lid and walked towards the passenger door. Reaching in and grasping the flowers, Dipper walked towards his daughter.

"Could you hold these for a second?" His daughter took the flowers in her small hands and watched her father work.

"Dad, Mom said that vandalism is wrong."

"Yeah, well once your mother was a rebel rouser herself. I remember the mischief she and I use to cause. And beside, this will be out little secret right?"

Smiling, his daughter replied with a perky "yep."

With one swift motion of his arms, the chain broke under the pressing of the tool. The heavy padlock pulled the rattling chain through the old bars before landing in the soft mud. Taking one side of the gate, Dipper swung the entrance wide.

"Come on kiddo, let's go before Robbie catches me." Smiling, Dipper patiently waited for his daughter

Mabel cautiously slid off the hood of the old Impala and instantly jumped into her father's arms. With a slight grunt Dipper picked up the little girl and walked through the gates. Taking the flowers in one hand, Dipper walked on.

Mabel whimpered a little and hugged her father's neck as they continued their trek across the old field. Slowly the style of the graveyard began to change. The tombstones here were older with ancient dates and text covered in thick veils of moss. Some stood like soldiers, diligently serving their purpose while other fell to neglect.

"Dad, seriously, why are we here?"

"You'll see."

Dipper took the chance to look at his little girl. She had inherited some of her mother's fearless attitude, yet surprising today she was nervous as she hugged her father tightly.

"Don't worry sweetie, there is nothing to be afraid of here."

"But Dad, we are in a cemetery! You know, zombies, ghosts, and witches"

"I know, I know, but there is nothing to fear. Cemeteries are peaceful places, except of course when you raise the dead, or something."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, you'll see one day."

Towards the outer edge of the cemetery, the separation between the graves slowly gained in distance. Finally, the two came upon a small knoll. With a quick hitch of the arm, Dipper hoisted Mabel a little higher in his arm and proceeded to climb.

"Boy, what has your Wendy been feeding you? You're starting to get big."

"No, you're starting to get big. Grampa Dan says your gut is turning into a typical city boy tum!"

"Now, listen. Your Grandpa isn't the lean green machine anymore either."

"Yeah. But still, your tummy is getting bigger and your hair is turning gray," she said as she patted her fathers graying temples.

"Hey, one day when you are forty one, you may have gray air."

"Naw, I'll just bypass that."

"And if you cant?"

"Well, maybe I'll just stop getting older."

Raising an eyebrow, Dipper gave a half way smile towards his daughter response. Mabel turned her head and mirrored her father's expression.

_Damn, I love this kid._

Looking down, Dipper lowered little Mabel onto the green grass. Taking the flowers he laid them down across the brass plate on the marble stone.

_Here lies Mabel Ariel Pines_

"_There are those who look at things the way they are, and ask why... I dream of things that never were, and ask why not?"_

His sister had made the request to be buried in Gravity Falls. In addition, she wished that her marker to only have her name and a quote from a senator who never became president.

Dates to her were deceiving. Mabel prided herself on the amount she had accomplished, and did not wish for people to look at her life as a beginning and a premature end. Therefore, the date of her birth and death were not stamped on the nameplate.

Dipper keeled down on one knee and placed an arm around his daughter's shoulder. Underneath him, the cool sensation of the wet lawn and the crisp breeze seemed to awaken his senses. Around him, the morning mist began to disappear as the sun's natural beams started to soak the world in a warm light.

"Mabel, I want you to meet your Aunt."

Little Mable looked down at the grave with a perplexing expression. "Dad, why does she have the same name as me?"

"Because sweetie, I named you after her." Bringing his daughter closer to him, he adverted his eyes from the plaque to his daughter's eyes. "She was your Aunt."

"What happened to her?"

"She passed away a year before you were born."

"Yeah, but why did you name me after her?"

"Well after you were born, your mom and I could not figure out the right name. Originally we wanted to name you after your mother's mom, but your Uncle Charlie decided to name his daughter that name. Well, one day I was holding you when a certain song came over the radio and I just knew what to name you."

"What song?"

"Oh, some old song by a bunch of sell outs. But, it was your Aunt's favorite, and I just took it as a sign. And then, henceforth, you became Mabel."

"Oh." For a few minutes there was nothing said between the two. All around them the sighing of the trees and the echoing cry of the birds were the only sound resonating through the world. Turning her head to her father, "Did you love her?"

Melancholy seemed to seep from his eyes as he looked towards his daughter. Her beautiful hazel eyes seemed so innocent with genuine curiosity. "Yes, I did. More than anyone else in the world."

"But what about me?"

"Pumpkin, you know I love you. Say, how about you run down to the car, and bring up one of your hats that's that you knit."

Beaming at her father's request she quickly turned around and sprinted down the hill towards the old Chevy. Chuckling, Dipper continued to watch as his little girl made long strides pass Robbie and Tammy's home and towards the Impala.

"She is something huh?" Dipper said towards the stone. "She is a little shy at times, but man, she just lightens the world with her smile. Just yesterday, she knit this colorful beanie for one of her friends and she simply dominates in art. Pretty smart too. One of the brightest in her class."

Of course, there was no response from the tombstone. Sighing Dipper sat down beside the tomb. "I know, I promised I would come up here more often, but it has been just so crazy. Running the Shack, taking care of the kids, Wendy running her family's logging business, it just takes so much time in the day. Not only that, I just got a letter from Comic Con 2042. Apparently they want me to do a panel about my old show. Crazy, huh. It has been five years and yet people are still asking questions. Man, I wish you were there when we won the Emmy. I was so nervous I accidentally pulled out a flask full of scotch instead of my acceptance speech! The crowd just ate it up though."

"I miss you so much. Everyday, I walk through the shack, and I still expect you to come out somewhere and make some comment about how my eye patch is crooked or how you could improve the shack. It's crazy. And the kids are growing up so much. Stan is now running around with his grandfather, learning the lumber trade and punching at anything that moves. And Mabel, you would…" stuttering for a moment, Dipper voice cracked slightly as he continued his talk to his sister, "you would be so proud of her. She is so much like you. Some times it is like looking into a mirror. Wendy just cannot believe how similar you two. If you were here, I know how much you would love them. And I know they would love you too."

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of boots tromping up the hill. In his daughters hand was a purple knit hat. On the front was a gold star with a rainbow trailing away into a purple sky. "Here it is dad. You think she would like it?"

"You know she would like." Taking a huge hand, Dipper ruffled her hair with an affectionate laugh.

"Dad! You are ruing my hair!" his daughter laughed while trying to escape her father's reach.

"Oh, no you don't, got ya." Picking her up, he threw her into the morning air before catching her by the waist.

Giggling, Mabel tried to act serous, but failed under her father's actions. "Dad, come on. I'm not a child."

"Oh really. I thought you were going to bypass getting old?"

"Yeah, but I changed my mind!"

"Okay, okay. Hey we better get going. Your Mother will start to wonder what happened to us."

"Yeah! Can you make waffles today?"

Stroking his chin and peering up towards the sky, Dipper chortle lightly under his breath. "Maybe, if you can beat me to the car."

"Okay, you're on. But first." Mabel quickly scampered by her father and placed her hand-made stitch hat beside the flowers. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave an approving nod before running down the hill."

Taken by surprise, Dipper pursued her down the hill, charging towards the car. "Hey," he yelled towards his daughter, "that's cheating."

Once reaching the goal, she turned around and responded with a content grin, "No, it's just using the moment to your advantage."

Huffing towards the car, Dipper leaned against the Chevy and sighed. Thick clouds of condensation puffed out of his nose in silver streams. "Maybe your mother is right. I do need to lose a few ponds."

"Yeah, and get back into shape. Mom showed us pictures when you were in college," she replied with a satisfied grin.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not the hunk I use to be."

From across the main lawn, the front door of the main house cracked opened and slammed. In front of them stood a furious Robert Valentino. Comically he wore nothing but pajama bottoms, a black bathrobe, and bunny slippers. Placing his fists on his hip, he yelled across the green, "Damn it Pines!"

"Now get in the car, we gotta go."

Flopping behind the wheel Dipper watched as his daughter hopped in and slapped on her seat belt. Giving thumbs up, Dipper turned the Impala ignition and the car thundered to life. Yanking the transmission down into reverse and tromping the gas with a huge foot, Dipper backed down the driveway, and swung the car towards town. Dirt splashed from under the rear wheel as Dipper floored the throttle down the straightaway. The Impala's old worn out engine banged out machine gun tempo backfires as the duo raced for town.

Robbie sprinted down his driveway until he reached the road. Screaming into the morning air with a fist high above his head, "Hey Dipstick, you are paying for a new lock and chain. Did you hear me? Dipper!" Robbie continued to sound off the elder Pines name two more times, each time one than before.

After watching the taillights disappearing into the morning fog, Robbie retied his black bathrobe and marched back towards his home.

Behind him the sun began to warm the earth in a spectacular light.

Unbeknownst to them, someone watched from the hilltop as the car raced into the trees. Upon the hill was a woman wearing a radiating gown that reflected the golden tones of the sun with rich chocolate hair laughed as the scene unfolding bellow her. Bending down, she picked up the gift the little girl left and smiled. _You did a great job Dipper. I knew you could. I love you, and hope to see you again._

Returning the hat beside the flowers, Mabel watched as her brother and his daughter drove off into the morning. Smiling, she gave a wave that nether of them will ever see before turning around and walking away towards the sun. Slowly, her image began to fade into the early morning mist.


End file.
